El final feliz de YGO!
by Mexicania i Katara INC
Summary: Je, je, je, je, je, je, je, je, otra babosada que se ocurrió, pero les hago justicia a las que lloraron con el trágico final del manga. NOTA: Aparición de un personaje de 31 minutos. No apto para personas lógicas, ya que hay ilogicadas al 100.
1. Parte I

_**Nota preliminar**_

Como ustedes sabrán hace unas meses fue el final de YGO! en Nick (cosa que no pude ver), por lo que la mayoría lloramos ríos de lágrimas al ver cómo Yami cruzaba la puerta que lo llevaba al mundo de los muertos (incluyendo una servidora que hubiera hecho lo mismo de haberlo visto). Pero en esta ocasión escribiré un fanfic protagonizado por dos personajes que creé hace tiempo: Rosa Natalia Rojinegro 1 y 2 (**qué nombres más originales**), que nos harán justicia al reescribir el final de este manga.

Sin más ni más los dejo con el fic.

Hasta la próxima.

**_El final feliz de YGO!_**

Después de un día ajetreado en la escuela y terminado todo el bonche de tarea (**mentira, lo sé de antemano**), Rosa Natalia Rojinegro 1 se disponía tranquilamente a ver televisión.

R.N.R.1.: — Son las 9:30 p.m.¿qué veré¡Ya sé! Veré YGO! a ver qué pedo pasó en el duelo de Yami y Yugi.

Pero desafortunadamente vio una cosa horrible que la dejó traumada por el resto de la noche...

R.N.R.1.: — ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!!!!!!!!! TT

Ya saben a lo que me refiero, había visto el trágico final de la serie...

Al día siguiente en la casa de Rosa Natalia Rojinegro 2...

R.N.R.2.: — Este es un excelente idea para nutrir mi mente de nuevos conocimientos, hoy leeré a Vasconcelos...

(Suena el teléfono)

R.N.R.2.: (Contesta) — Bueno.

R.N.R.1.: — ¿Eres tú?

R.N.R.2.: — ¡Quihubo! Dime cómo estás.

R.N.R.1.: — Triste.

R.N.R.2.: — Por el final de YGO!

R.N.R.1.: — Ship... TT

R.N.R.2.: — Pero no es para tanto, mira a veces el autor decido lo mejor para sus personajes y mira viéndolo bien del otro lado...

R.N.R.1.: — ;; ¡¡¡¡¡¡YAMI NO MERECIA ESE FINAL!!!!!!!!!!... Excepto Guaripolo, claro está, pero de ahí en más... ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!!!!!! BUUUUAAAAAAA... TT

R.N.R.2.: — Está bien¿te parece si reescribimos el final?

R.N.R.1: — ¿Reescribir el final?

R.N.R.2.: — Claro, es una excelente terapia que los psicólogos recomiendan. ¿De dónde crees que surgió el fanficiton?

R.N.R.1.: — Oki, estaré en tu casa en menos de los que canta un gallo.

5 minutos más tarde...

R.N.R.1.: — ¡Hola! Aquí estoy.

R.N.R.2.: — Ven que aquí ya tengo la máquina de escribir.

R.N.R.1.: — Entonces reescribamos el final, digo: (Voz digna de un vocal de death metal) ¡¡¡¡¡¡ES HORA DE REESCRIBIR EL FINAL!!!!!!

R.N.R.2.: — ¿Es necesario que digas esa frasecita para hacer las cosas?

R.N.R.1.: — No necesariamente, pero me gusta. nn


	2. Parte II

**_Continuación..._**

R.N.R.2.: — O.K.¿desde dónde quieres comenzar?

R.N.R.1.: — Mmmmm... Desde la parte del barco.

R.N.R.2.: — No me digas que vas a escribir las experiencias de Yami con comida extraña, por Dios.

R.N.R.1.: — Sipo, que el Zurek en ve de ser Zurek sea vómito de bebé.

R.N.R.2.: — Mejor no hay que incluir eso en el final, es bastante asqueroso y además el programa es para toda la familia. Mejor sugeriría que escribamos el final desde que Yami está a punto de cruzar el portal que lo llevará al mundo de los muertos.

R.N.R.1.: — Está bien, comencemos...

Después de despedirse de todos sus amigos, Yami tomó paso seguro hacia la luz del portal, pero algo pasó que el faraón no se imaginaba...

Yugi: — ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, TODOS TE QUEREMOS!!!!!!!!!

Tea: — Por favor no lo hagas, quédate un ratito. Plis.

Joey: — Te prometemos no quitarte a Angela Gossow.

Tristán: — ¿No quisieras realizar tu sueño de tocar en Varsovia?

Yami: — Taki, taki, me quedaré aunque sea una temporada más.

Todos: — ¡¡¡¡¡¡YYYYYYUUUUUUUPPPPIIIIIIII!!!!!!! nn

Parecía que Yami iba renunciar a su ida al otro mundo para quedarse con sus amigos del presente, y nadie presentía que alguien impediría tal cosa...

Voz: (A Yami) — ¡Métete animal! Tienes que cumplir con el final de esta caricatura, o sino esto parecerá como telenovela de Emilio Larrosa, o peor de Rossy Ocampo.

Joey: — ¿Quién dijo eso?

Ishizu: — ¡Oh no! Se trata del mismísimo...

Tristán: — Mismísimo quién.

Voz: —Nada más ni nada menos que Ra, y estoy enojado. No permitiré que el faraón se quede en la tierra como un mortal. Vamos Atem, entra al portal y olvida a esos peleles.

Yami: — Y si te digo que no quiero entrar.

Ra: — Tienes que¿acaso no te sientes cansado de tanto vagar en el mundo?

Yami: — Un poquito tal vez... pero no, todavía me falta por ir a la "Escaleraelectrilandia" de Atotonilco y de Titirilquén.

Yugi: — ¿No odiabas ese parque de diversiones ya que lo considerabas muy fome?

Yami: — Tal vez si, pero ahora que estoy entre la vida y la muerte, pienso que haber ido a todas las sucursales fue lo mejor del mundo.

Ra: — ¡Ya cállense! Faraón, métete en este mismo instante o sino verás de los que soy capaz.

Ishizu: — Atem, es lo mejor. La furia de Ra no tiene límites...

Yami: — Bueno, adiós amigos. Mucho gusto en conocerlos, me voy pero me quedo. ;;

De nuevo, Yami se acercó al portal y entró, fingió entrar más en su interior y al sentir que las puertas se estaban cerrando, corrió rápidamente hacia el exterior y dando un gran salto logró escapar antes de que el portal se cerrara completamente.

Yami: (A Ra) — Lero, lero, candilero, caíste.

Yugi: — Yami, muy astuto de tu parte.

Yami: — Dzieki.

Ra: (Muy encolerizado) — Esto es el colmo, nadie se ríe de mí de esa manera, no me quedará de otra más que manifestarme, ya verán débiles mortales...

Todos los presentes sintieron un ligero temblor, las puertas del portal se abrieron súbitamente dando lugar a una gran ráfaga de luz, después se veía claramente un silueta acercarse poco a poco, y cuando salió era la figura de...

R.N.R.1.: — ¡El Guïri Guïri!

R.N.R.2.: — El Guïri Guïri, cada días estás peor.

R.N.R.1.: — Gracias, prosigamos.

Todos: OO.

Yami: — ¿En realidad eres así en tu forma humana?

Ra: — Pues claro, pero puedo tomar muchas formas más. Pero vamos al grano, te reto a un duelo. Si ganas, te dejaré se un mortal común y corriente; en cambio si yo gano, te vas al Reino de las Sombras por toda la eternidad. ¿Te parece un trato justo?

Yami: — Si.

Entonces se produjo un duelo de dimensiones épicas, tal y como los que se realizaban en el Antiguo Egipto...

R.N.R.2.: — ¿No crees que sería tedioso escribir todas las tácticas del duelo?

R.N.R.1.: — Pos si, pero tengo una mejor idea: Pondré una de mis canciones favoritas, que J-music de fondo en una pelea ni que nada.

R.N.R.2.: — Por favor la de Arch Enemy no.

R.N.R.1.: — Sip, pondré la de "Burning angel". Es que cuando Yami está en un duelo es un ángel en llamas (corazones en los ojos). Así que escribiré la letra, mientras que las imágenes del duelo pasan como si fuera un video adelantándose.

****

**_Burning angel_**

_Dark shadows from above_  
_Ravens fly, obliterate the sun_  
_"It's a sign of the devil._  
_He will come for his servant tonight"_  
_These are dark times_  
_Suspicious minds breed like rats_  
_Guardians of corrupt morality_  
_Spread their filthy lies_

_Am I to burn_  
_I have not sinned!_  
_Burnt at the stake._  
_Innocent blood that can never be washed clean_

_The flames of ignorance_  
_Grow higher and higher_  
_Licking my flesh - burning my soul_  
_The raven laughing in the moon_

_These are dark times_  
_Suspicious minds breed like rats._  
_Guardians of corrupt morality_  
_Spread their filthy lies again... _

R.N.R.2.: — ¿Y entonces cómo quedó el duelo?

R.N.R.1.: — (Pensando) Buena pregunta, ya sé...

Yami: 234 Ra: 1234

R.N.R.2.: — ¿Quieres decir que Yami va perdiendo?

R.N.R.1.: — Si, es que Ra le está poniendo unas trabas medio dificilonas. Pero no te preocupes es el muchachón de la película.

R.N.R.2.: — ¿Y qué vas a escribir para que Yami salga librado de la situación?

R.N.R.1.: — Déjame pienso, nomás voy a tomar agua y ya se me ocurrirá algo.

R.N.R.2.: — Muy bien te esperaré.

****

**_Nota final_**

Bueno, por el momento esta historia continuará (**cómo daba lata eso cuando veía YGO!**). Solamente haré unas aclaraciones finales acerca de las terminologías en polaco.

**Zurek:**Es un platillo tradicional de Polonia que consiste en una sopa de harina de centeno, champiñón, salchicha y huevo cocido. Cuando vi la foto en el libro de Polonia que me regaló mi mamá por el día de mi cumpleaños (**dzieki mami nn**), pensé que podría confundirse con vómito de bebé. Pero al menos lo bueno fue que no salió eso en el fic que estaban escribiendo las dos Rosas Natalias, sino pobre Yami.

**_Taki:_ **Es invención mía. Es una variación del sí polaco (tak), es como decir "sipi" u "oki".

**_Dzieki:_ **Es decir "gracias" en polaco, sólo que de manera más informal.

Una vez hechas estas aclaraciones, me despido.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
